My little Lamia
by Mr.Washington
Summary: Ezekiel grew up a regular kid. Didn't have too many friends but that was fine. He had his best friend and neighbor Jessica though. So what she was a little different than most girls. It never mattered to Ezekiel. M for Random one shots of the both OCs ranging from playful to full on lemon. Will Be updated sporadically.
1. My friend the lamia

Everything was calm. The soft breeze blew through the meadow, the bright green leaves rustling and waving gently at the winds caress. The knee high grass, thick and full barely bent at the winds passing. The sun shined down, sunlight streaking through the canopy, dappling the ground with small and always moving bright spots. The summer heat wasnt oppressive but definitely was noticeable. Water could be heard from the gently babbling creek as it gently flowed, opening up into a flowing river further down.

"Marco!" called out a young voice, recognizably male. A young boy waded in the water, up to his stomach as he paced around the little inlet of water where it flowed calmly. His hair, the black strands plastering his face and almost covering his closed eyes dripped water off from him stumbling over a small rock a couple seconds earlier. A giggle was heard just before she responded "Polo!". Turning towards the sound of the girls voice, he began to walk, slowly slidding one foot in front of the other so as to avoid tripping over another underwater obstacle.

" You'll never catch me like that Ezekiel.." The young girl teased, sounding not much older than him. Ezekiel grunted as his foot hit a underwater log before he shot back at her " Yeah, because you were soooooo much faster at finding me last time.. You know, when you accidentally swam out into the current and i had to get you. I thought you were always the one bragging about being a good swimmer". He smiled as he heard a frustrated growl bracing just in time to be bowled into by her as she attempted to push him over. "Oh looks like i found Jessica, once again i win" he laughed out, sticking his tongue out at her once she stopped struggling to dunk him.

Opening his eyes, Ezekiel looked down at Jessica, only a couple inches shorter than him as he released her from his grip. She had on large T-shirt that draped down past her stomach, he long brown hair clinging to the fabric of it drenched from their recent struggle. Her amber eyes glared up at him, she playfully slapped his shoulder nudging him towards the shore. They ambled over, grabbing the towel they draped over the branches of some young saplings. Quickly drying off, Ezekiel took the lead as they began to head back down the trail towards the town.

Ezekiel and Jessica became friends at a young age, being on the outskirts of town, near the river and woods, they found themselves hanging out a lot in the summer, heading into the woods to swim and climb trees and challenge each other to see who was better. Ezekiel won sometimes, normally giving up before any negative consequences could happen, Jessica on the other hand, had a strong competitive spirit that drove her to be better than him and tried her hardest. Yet they were still best friends, enjoying watching Sunday cartoons, racing around their houses playing tag, generally just being carefree kids enjoying the summer.

The duo finally made it back to the Jessica's house, making their way inside. Ezekiel took off his shoes and placed them on the little mat that was bought just for him. Letting out a slight laugh he murmured " You guys didn't have to buy this just for me, you know?" earning a sigh from Jessica. "Like we would, its just a courtesy and its not just for you. Don't go thinking you're a big deal or something" and quickly gave him a joking smack on the back of his head, "Come on, lets go to my room". After getting themselves a bottle of water, they went upstairs before ending up in Jessica's room.

Ezekiel strolled in ignoring the multiple stuffed animals on the bed, plopping down in the clearest spot on the bed he could find. Laying down and pivoting around he scooted over so his legs were resting against the wall, his shorts dropping towards him because of gravity as they went up the wall and he gazed up at the ceiling. "Hey, i thought we were gonna play a game or something" Jessica pouted as she made her way over, moving onto the bed. She slid over next to him before leaning down onto her back like him. Jessica waited a couple seconds, expectantly waiting for a response before she turned to him, finally noticing the steady rise and fall of his chest. " Ugh.. fine, lets nap for a bit, but when we get up, i'm kicking your butt on xbox, no mercy!" she quietly mumbled to herself. Ezekiel's legs were moved as a light blue serpentine tail wrapped around them, gently pulling them down next to Jessica. Winding from the tip of the blue tail, its slowly widened until it flowed beneath her shirt which was hiding her stomach and were her tail began.

Being a young Lamia, she had quite a bit of growing to do yet. Her tail was light blue with barely noticeable diamonds seeming to go down her tail on the sides. It would take time for the pattern to emerge but it didn't matter. All Jessica cared about was that she had this friend to spend her time with. Growing up with him, she had yet to be alone. He never left her side, even if his classmates were scared of her. She knew she had a real friend to go to if she ever had trouble, a friend who she could go out with and play like any other kid. Her mother loved Ezekiel coming over and was close friends with his family.

"Rest now, soon you will be begging me for mercy..." she mumbled as she began to doze off, Ezekiel's steady breathing lulling her into sleep as she lay next to him, her tail gently coiled around him, keeping them close together.


	2. After a Fateful Night

**A/N: A few years have past with both jessica and Ezekiel being around 20 Y/O. Its just a random oneshot and more will be added depending on how people react to this. Both chapters are short and just something i made up in about an hour or two at a spur of the moment thought. I would like to make longer and more detailed chapters and would appreciate knowing if people like it and want more.**

Sun light streaked through the light tan curtains, casting a glow around the bedroom, just as dawn began to break fully over the horizon. Nothing moved in the room until a groan was heard in the room. "Ugh... why, is it so bright..." came a muffled question as the owner of the voice tried to move the scarlet sheets over his face to block the encroaching light. Still sensing the bright annoyance hitting his face he cracked open his eyes to see just why he couldn't move his arms, or to be more accurate, why he couldn't move any of his body.

Ezekiel let his mind start to process the scene of the room as he became fully aware of the fact someone was nuzzling into his neck and someones hair was tickling his collar bone. The other strange sensation he felt was a light squeezing that covered his body almost all the way down to his knees. Feeling a light nip on his neck, Ezekiel turned as best as he could to find a set of amber eyes gazing up at him in amusement. "Good morning..." the brunette murmured with her lips almost pressed against his neck, her warm breath sending goosebumps along his neck.

Ezekiel managed to keep himself from biting his lip, a light blush flooding his cheeks. "Jess, could you let me go?" as a mischievous grin flashed across her features. Her amber eyes narrowed for a second with the smirk on her face, _'that adorable face with her amber eyes, the light tan skin, the soft but defined nose, those lips that promised ecstasy... No... stop right now, i cant let her take control of this situation by letting my hormones take control..'_ Ezekiel chided himself mentally. Here lying next to him was this enchanting temptress Jessica Siegman who he has know since childhood. He also knew that this was just the sort of situation she liked to take advantage of and he only had mere moments to take control before it was lost to him.

Jessica rolled on top of him, pressing her 'assets' firmly against his bare chest, his light blush turning redder at the realization neither of them had on clothes. "Oh, don't be like that Zeke... I thought you liked to cuddle with me.. unless you would rather do something else?" Ezekiel tried to bring up his hands to grab hers as they roamed his side, to no avail still trapped. "C'mon jess, we both know you make cuddling a little too active... Please..?" he pleaded as her hands traipsed along his exposed upper arms, across his shoulders so that she could cup his cheeks. Jessica leaned a little closer as she intently gazed at him, stopping with their noses separated by about an inch.

She looked him over, the morning light softly illuminating his features. His steel grey eyes looked imploringly at her to release him as she gently ran one hand through his short jet black hair. Tracing her free right hand down the light scar that ran below his left eye she playfully accused him "Oh come now Ezekiel, you love when i cuddle with you. You had no complaints about last night..", all the while he struggled lightly as her warm breath brushed his lips. Smelling her as close to him in the morning was playing havoc with is mind, her scent a reminding him of a bakery, the sweet smell making him less inclined to fight her.

Ezekiel rolled his eyes before he let out a sigh. "If you uncoil, i promise i won't try to escape jess, we can just relax together.. Please? I will make it worth your while." Ezekiel felt his unseen bindings release slightly, still trapped but able to slowly pull his arms out and place his hands on her lower back. "Well... you can show me some affection to make up for being so resistant over the last few months..." Jessica murmured softly brushing her soft lips against his, giving a chaste kiss. "You've made me do alot of work to finally capture your attention" she pouted as she clamped her hands onto the side of his head, making him gaze up at her. She knew he was fighting to control his reactions, her naked chest pressing against his and he refused to glance down as he tried his best to stay calm and collected.

"Jessica... you know, you've done more than just capture my attention.. it's unfair how strong you are." Ezekiel using his hands to throw the blanket that had been draping around their bodies, now exposing her back, her supple bottom and... "But you are so comfortable and warm" she poutingly complained as she tightened back around him with her tail.. Her light blue tail, with dark blue diamonds outlined with white streaking down her sides. Her tail began to coil further down his lower half as she grinned at him. "Well you weren't going to so i figured i would do you a favor and capture you. You like it, don't lie to me.." Jessica still stared into his eyes with her bright amber ones, the slit like pupils gazing intently at him.

Ezekiel knew the only thing that would please her and let him be released. Propping himself up with his left arm, he slid his fingers into his girlfriends hair, pulling her into a kiss, holding her lovingly as he finally relented and pressed his lips to her sweet ones. She giggled as she closed her eyes and let him take control. She moaned lightly as he lightly massaged the back of her neck as they held the kiss for a couple more seconds. Pulling back to see his blushing girlfriend, Ezekiel smiled "I promise i will make up for it, you know how i am... with my feelings and all". Satisfied he was going to show her some attention like she wanted, she released his lower half, her coils sliding off from him until she was only laying on top of him and draped of to the side. Using the tip of her tail she pulled the blanket back on top of them, letting it fall just below her shoulders.

"I hope so, a girl can only put in so much effort before she starts to club the guy over his head..." glancing at him, she leaned in to lightly lick his collar bone up to his neck, letting her long tongue slid out, the split tips lightly brushing his skin. Ezekiel blushed harder, trying to keep his breathing calm even though he knew she could feel his heart practically thumping out of his chest due to their closeness. Letting out a sigh, a mix of arousal and defeat, he turned his face to the side allowing her easier access to his neck, "You made it pretty clear last night.. I get it, i'm sorry I've avoided showing my feelings for you when i could see you doing it at almost any opportunity you got. i didn't want to mess up and lose my best friend".

Suddenly feeling a spike in pleasured pain, Ezekiel let out a grunt, feeling Jessica hold her fangs against his neck where she lapped her tongue against the site of the bite. "Now you're just being stupid and as i said last night, i will punish you to make up for lost time. I would never leave your side after all we have been through and you've always been there for me." she possessively wrapped her tail around his legs again and used her arms to prop herself up so she could look down at her handy work. "hmmm that looks nice, i think i'll have to keep marking you as mine to make sure all the other girls understand you're taken" she huskily whispered to him as she leaned down and began to kiss the other side of his neck.

"You... monster" Ezekiel moaned softly. Jessica learned a few things last night after they had a few drinks last night after they returned from the bar. One of those things being his feelings he was hiding from her, secondly one of his kinks being bitten and kissed on his shoulders and neck. Things got a little more frisky and they had quite an 'eventful' night. His vision clouded slightly as he offered no resistance to his 'punishment'. ' _You've alway been there with me, i don't know what i would do without you... oh god, please don't stop'_ he silently urged as she licked the two little pinpricks that she made on his neck.

"No fight in you anymore huh, it was so cute when you struggled last night. If you didn't blush and moan like you did i would be worried you meant it zeke..." she slowly drew out the sentence, as she whispered into his ear, pressing her cheek up against his. Ezekiel opened his eyes to gaze longingly at **His Jessica** , **His girlfriend** , before he gave in and whispered back "Let me make it up to you" before crashing his lips into hers.


	3. WYR Eat, bath, or enjoy me?

' _Why am i always stuck carrying everything?'_ walking down the street with his left arm wrapped around a 30lb bag of white rice, the right one carrying a couple bags of mixed groceries and drinks, Ezekiel struggled to open the waist high gate in front of the house. Finally lightly kicking the simple latch open he made his way up to the door. ' _oh yeah, thats right, lets move into a house together and just give it a shot. Who needs to worry about groceries... that would be me when we realize the fridge is empty..'_ continuing to rant in his head about the little things, Ezekiel walked up to the house door and proceeded to knock using his knee.

Suprisingly quickly the door was yanked open, Jessica giving him a quick one over. "Are you ok zeke?" jessica proceeded to start untangling and taking the 6 bags of food from his right hand. With her tone almost sounding worried he answered"Yeah.. why?". Raising an eyebrow he paused, before following her sinuous form down the hallway. Once in the kitchen he quickly plopped the bag of rice on the counter before walking over to the stove to remove a couple pans. Pulling them out from the lower drawer on the stove he rose, freezing as he felt jessica slide her hands around his stomach. Purposely leaning into him, she playfully whispered to him like she was talking to a co-conspirator "Well, i was worried for you. You tell me you were taking a quick trip to the store and now after fourty five minutes finally return. So i was just curious, is she at least cute?"

Ezekiel deadpanned for a second before responding. "Oh yeah, total hottie, i tried my hardest but i guess she isn't into people any younger than 70" moving the pans around and grabbing a little oil from the side of the stove he turned on the burners to let the pans heat up. "I even tried to convince her i could always just get some lube if she was worried about that" Ezekiel managed to put down the oil and had yet to get smacked. ' _ok, now i need to worry. She is always one to be suggestive and joke, but i have yet to be smack or nipped... i'm going to have to be very careful now'_ as he felt jessica press into him a little more. "You know, maybe i will have to just remind you why you're in love with me then hunnie..." the words so honeyed they were almost dripping as she flicked out her tongue a little, sending a shiver down his spine as she grazed his earlobe before heading down his neck, her hands begining to wander.

"Whoa, hold on there dear" Ezekiel quickly twisted in her grip, slipping his arms under her arms pushing her into a dip away from the stove. Normally she would have fought this but with ezekiel moving quickly enough, he could sometimes suprise her, which is one of the few times he could overpower her. Holding her in the dip, one arm around her lower back and the other snaking up to run his fingers through her hair as he held head up, before he gave her a quick peck on her nose. "I would never be able to find someone as gorgeous as my girlfriend whom i love very much... that being said i need to be able to focus on making her a healthy meal that she will love, i couldnt bear to see her malnourished and suffering." Finishing his melodramatic speech, he pulled her upright against him, bringing her in for a quick kiss. Finally accepting, she pulled back from the kiss after a second, her amber eyes staring into his steel grey iris's.

"Mmmm fine, but you owe me some time. I've been awfully lonely since you have been busy either working or running around as we settle in" Jessica crossed her arms under her breast as she leaned back a little. Wearing one of his black dress shirts with the sleeves rolled up and the top few buttons undone letting him glimpse some very tempting flesh underneath, she smirked playfully " So to make up for that, i get choose dessert" and with a wink, turn and slide out of the room, the tip of her tail finally dissapearing as she headed upstairs. Letting out a breath he didn't know he had been holding, Ezekiel returned to cooking. Going through the motions of cooking was always calming for him. Being around his father, he was forced to cook often to learn how to take care of himself so when he moved out he would be all set.

' _Not that i knew i would be moving into a house with jessica so fast. I can't believe that just like that it, a couple weeks later that now we are living together. I mean i have known her all my life'._ Placing some of the chicken breast he bought today on a cutting board he began to cut it into pieces before he would place it into a marinade to soak for a few minutes. ' _On top of it, now we are all alone in this house. He parents decided to get a new house so they just hand it over... i mean really? Her dad has threatened every boy ever who has even glanced at her. But when we finally said we were dating our families basically pushed us out to live together'._ Contemplating how it happened, unaware that the parents had been rooting on them getting together, Ezekiel washed his hands as the chicken soaked before begining to wash the rice.

Ezekiel loved every second with jessica, there was no hesitation for him to move in with her despite him making up complaints. What worried him was that they were alone. He used to be able to hide any tension of their interest with his family as a shield or the chance interuption but now they were the only ones there. He wasnt a prude, not by a long shot, but after that first night where they finally admitted their feelings, well there were momments he could barely remeber his name after some of the things she did. It was all amazing but if he let all of her teasing lead that way he would be; A) One of the most satisfied men on earth. B) One of the most exhausted men on earth (He barely could function the next day after that one night of sex..) and C) Super self conscience. The issue was that he wasnt sure he could match her. Ezekiel knew he wasnt bad, but the way she could move.. The things she could do, well not many people could walk away after and not wonder if they were lacking in skill.

The rice now being clean and prepped was put in the cooker. ' _Well i better hurry up, i don't want to make jess too impatient_ ' he thought cooking their meal. About thirty minutes later, somehow managing to make a some what presentable dish, he set the table and plated the honey lemon marinade chicked set on top of the white rice, with some diced sliced green onions sprinkled on. "Jess, its ready, you hungry?" with a quick glance he found the living room empty. ' _Huh, i swear i heard her come back downstairs..._ ' turning around, Ezekiel made his way upstairs and found his girlfriend laying on her back on the queen size bed. Her tail curved around in a lazy S pattern the last couple feet of it landing on the floor. "Oh, Ezekiel, my knight in shinging armor." Jessica whispered as she looked at him through lidded eyes. "I'm so faint, being left alone i have lost my energy. Please help me darling" Jess continued, fighting not to smile, trying her best to keep up the act. She couldn't hide the smile completely when she heard a sigh come from him before he walked over to the side of the bed, sliding his arms under her. Raising her hands until she interlocked her fingers behind his head she murmured to him "My hero.." as he lifted her. Carrying her bridal style was the easiest method for him and he felt a blush spread through his cheeks as he realized him left hand was brushing something very warm and soft... and braless.

Doing his best to ignore the burning in his cheeks, he began to carry her downstairs. Jessica wasn't super long, and while being very muscular was still relativly light. Yeah, she could easily wrap and bind him with her tail, but it was easy enough to bring her downstairs. Placing her on her butt (Oh and a nice butt she did have) he slid her chair slightly in before taking his spot next to her. After getting comfortable and her wrapping the tip of her tail around his leg closest to her, they began to eat. While at times she loved to hassle him, Ezekiel couldnt help but watch jessica eat. Not thinking himself that great of a cook, it always amazed him how she loved his food. Whatever he cooked she would happily eat. Humming with a smile on her face she munched away at the marinated chicken. Enjoying the scene, feeling content that he made jessica happy, Ezekiel ate his food, waiting for her to inform him of what she wanted for dessert. She was notorious for her sweet tooth, loving most things with mixed fruit and chocolates.

Both plates sat empty, jessica leaned over and muttered "My compliments to the chef" before kissing his cheek. Chuckling, Ezekiel shrugged and replied "Well i just hope the dessert can hold up to the standards. So what will you be having..?". Looking into her eyes that were suddenly regarding him with a hint of a smile, she leaned towards him until their noses were only and inch apart. She wore her famous trouble making smile, showing her fangs "Well... after some serious consideration i have decided to have you...".

 **A/N: Well i hope that wasn't an awful read. I'm sitting here trying not to scratch my healing tattoo after getting home from the shipyard so hopefully it all makes sense. Trying to keep detailed and paced, and yes the next chapter will contain lemons/smut.**


	4. Dessert she calls it

**A/N: ok wow, this was a long chapter. Warning, Lemons ahead. Viewer disscretion advised. Next chapter will be going back to slice of life oneshots of these two, with some teasing and mix affection involved. (on a side note, there was no multiple orgasms, no giant 12" dicks or anything outlandish, possible and realistic lemon only). once again i dont own the manga that inspired this, daily life with monster girls, just adding to the lore and the mythology involved.**

 **40 Minutes after Dinner**

"Oh my god.. i can't go out like this for at least a week... just.. how..?" Groaned Ezekiel as he looked in the mirror. He didnt think the results would be this noticable but then again she hadn't exaclty been gentle with him. Looking at the purple marks on his neck with the dual bite marks left him wondering how he was going to go out in public to get gorceries. Spying jessica just smirking at him and only wearing a smile brought to his mind the events that caused it.

 **10 Mins After Dinner**

' _How do i get into these situations?'_ contemplated Ezekiel as he wrapped a towel around his waist. Standing in front of the mirror in the changing room, he glanced over at the door that would lead into the bathroom itself. This new 'apartment', aka the house Jessica's parents gave them to use was a summer home. A hour drive away from their small town the two had grown up in, it was nestled in a stretch of water front, a large lake surrounded by an old forest, with only a few other houses within a couple miles and a grocery store. Gulping nervously, he slowly made his way towards the sliding door that would open into the bath. While humans coexisted with extra-species, living arangments varied wildly, some families needing considerably more room based on their size. Lamia's were no exception, needing large bathing facilities and rooms to get comfortable. The changing room outside of the bathroom made it almost feel more like a bath house than a home bathroom.

Reaching out and sliding the door open, Ezekiel walked into a wall of steam, the large bath still filling with hot, steaming water. ' _I shouldn't be nervous. I mean she didn't break me the first time, so i can handle another... but i know she has been wanting to go at it ag-'_ snapping out of his thoughts as he heard the door to the adjacent room open, Ezekiel turned to see Jessica stick her head out the door to the changing room. "Oh, come now Ezekiel... You know its hard to bathe while wearing a towel.." while glancing down at his covered lower body. He could see she was wearing a towel wrapped around herself, her supple breast being squeezed together as she leaned over slightly teasing him as she noticed his blush. Ezekiel averted his gaze knowing she would tease him with any given chance before deciding to be a little more aggressive to throw her off. "Well, you aren't exactly naked yourself. What, a little nervous?" he eyed her as she still kept herself mostly hidden with the door frame. ' _Yeah, lets see how you like the spot light. You love to talk big but two can play that game.. oh no..'_ Ezekiel closed his eyes in time to feel her towel hit him in the face, still warm from her wearing it and smelling slightly of her.

"You go get rid of your towel and hop in the bath and i will be there in a second zeke. And don't worry, just for you i wont wear anything. Now go" with her waving him off as she closed the door to the changing room leaving him alone for the moment. ' _Well i might as well get this over with'_ as he turned towards the bath. Walking over he paused as he folded and put both of their towel down on the little bench near the tub. Though tub was a little bit of a lame decription. This tub could fit most lamias, who were known to exceed lengths up to 20ft. Which is why the entire room steamed up as the 10ft by 15ft tub was filling with hot water for the last ten minutes. She had ordered him to draw the bath for them since she was insistent on taking a bath with him for her 'dessert'. ' _I'm probably safer in here to be honest. Last time after we had some intimacy i could barely get out of bed the next day. My back was so sore after what we did, maybe at least the hot soak would help with that... though if what i've studied about her species is true for how long they can be intimate.. i should of brought some bottles of water to hydrate...'_ Ezekiel mused slipping into the tub. He sank down as he sat, the warm water reaching up to his pecs, his legs clearly visible contrasting against the dark blue tiles of the tub.

He gazed down at the water, the heat wafting up, feeling like it was caressing his skin. His reflection rippled slightly as he took a deep breath before slowly exhaling. Staring at his submerged body he began to wonder if he should seriously work out. Far from skinny, with a faint six pack for abs, his almost impressive pecs and slim but muscular arms, he felt fairly comfortable with his body. However he always wondered if he should try harder, maybe jessica would prefer someone who could sweep her off her feet... ' _well you know i mean. great now i'm talking to myself almost like im having a conversation with myself. I cant be this nervous.. I just dont want to let her down'_. Pausing, Ezekiel blushed when he noticed two things. Well i guess you could say it was three things, the first being the warm water lapping against his pecs, meaning there was something moving in the water. The second thing/s he noticed was Jessicas soft breast pressing into his muscular back as she wrapped her arms around his torso after sliding them under his arms. "Mmmm i do believe this might be one of the best desserts you've made yet" Jessica murmured as she licked the side of his neck, tracing up to his ear with her elongated tongue before she giggled as she felt him stiffen up for a second.

"Well anything i can do for my lady, especially when it makes her so happy is worth the effort... most of the time" Ezekiel playfully joked earning a pinch on his side from her as he tried to turn his head to get a better look at her. He couldn't twist enough to fully look at her, noticing she was still slowly sliding her tail into the tub. Jessica was only tail was only about 12 feet long, or roughly 3 meters long. ' _She must of snuck up by slowly dipping into the tub using the rest of her tail to hold her weight. I need to keep an eye out, she probably will do this in the future to sneak up on me'_ He reached down, grabbing her arms that were wrapped around his stomach, to slowly pull them off. "Now i know you love to stare at me, but i want to see you jess, since you aren't embarrased." He led her around him, using her arms to slide her around so she was basically sitting on his lap and facing him. Trying to play off the blush he knew was forming in his cheeks, the heat from it noticable even in the hot water, he gazed at her.

There was no word that could perfectly describe her. There were to many unique and beautiful things to easily describe. The way her long, brown hair that waved slightly as it dropped down, covering her breast as she smiled at him, letting him take her in. The way her pointed ears, with the tips covered by fine light blue scales poked out from her hair was adorable, those amber eyes of hers gazing at him intently, her black pupil slits seemingly depthless. The light blush that covered her soft cheeks, almost hiding the faint freckles she has, those same light freckles making showing up on her cute nose. The smile that made his heart beat faster, her fangs replacing the canines he had, those very fangs that didn't look dangerous, much more alluring in all honesty and appealing then her would ever admit, when she would nip and give him hickeys. Flickering his eyes down he took in her form, from her wet hair covered breast, the noticably sized B's (possibly C's, he didnt know because she never told him) to her slim belly leading down to her sex. Averting his gaze from her groin he looked towards her hips, still soft flesh that slowly changed into soft scales that ran out forming her tail. Alot of people didnt think that lamias had butts, but having found out first hand, Ezekiel could attest to the fact that certain types did indeed. Jessica's tail started just below her butt, right where a humans legs would start, tapered into a tail. The scales started at her hips on the sides until fully tapering down and surrounding her just below her butt and groin to lead all the way down to the tip of her tail.

Realizing she was whispering to him, quickly sputtering an apology for losing focus, Ezekiel asked her to repeat. Jessica smiled a little micheviously before stating "If i knew this was all it took to completely steal your attention, i probably would have done it much sooner" before leaning towards him so she could feel his warm breath on her lips. "You know, i tried for so long to subtly see if you were interested in me, all those attempts and you just played it off like some dense protaganist from a harem anime..". "Ugh.. well i mean you coulda made it a little more obvious. We did grow up always hanging out, we even have taken baths together... though we did have bathing suits on.." Ezekiel managed to reply, remembering all the times they had recently hung out before becoming a couple. To be fair they had always spent alot of time hanging out, never were shy about physically wrestling each other and fighting, even occasionally taking naps together. So when she finally had enough and decided to send a clear message, she constricted ezekiel and proved exactly just how she felt. ' _She felt really warm too...'_ Slowly moving him hands down her sides under water, he scooted her a bit closer, leaving his hands on her butt.

Smiling widely, she brushed her lips against his, pressing for a quick kiss before pulling back a tad. Getting a little worked up, he slid his hands up to her lower back, feeling her breast graze his biceps slightly. "Well its a good thing i took charge and showed you how i felt, some one has to wear the pants in this relationship" Jess winked at him before leaning in and kissing his jawline, leaving a trail of kisses as she moved to his neck. "Funny, i have know you for almost 18 year and have never seen you in a pair of pants..." the smile on his face quickly dissapeared as his breath hitched when Jess started biting him teasingly with her fangs, knowing how much it worked him up. Releasing his neck, she happily inspected her little bite, flicking her tongue over the two little pinpricks that stood out along with a little bruising from her sucking on his neck. "You love doing that too much you know..." Ezekiel acused her, gulping as she slide up against him smoothly bring her eye level with him, her lips almost touching his. "I can't help but want to mark you as mine, make sure all the other girls know you're taken. I used to have to deal with them all talking about the cute boys in school and you came up a little too often..." she pouted, almost hissing out the last part of the sentence, showing her possesiveness, which just made Ezekiel smirk.

"Oh shhhhhh, flattery wont get you anywhere with me, i know your tricks.." He pulled her into a hug, pressing his cheek against hers before huskily whispering into her ear "Though i think i have caught on too late, cause i think you have already snared me." feeling her press against him slightly, hiding her face in his neck. He felt her smile though and felt her tail slip around them, slightly pushing them away from the edge of the tub. He glanced away from her for a second, trying to gaze through the waters surface to see her light blue tail which almost blending in against the tiles, wrap around them in coils, just enough to keep them from being able to fall over. Jessica capitalized on his mistake of taking his eyes off from her, striking quickly, she forced his arms behind him, looping over his hands with her coils, trapping him in the position where he was leaned back and left unguarded. "Oh Zeke, you should really know better than to make suggestions, i might jsut take them, but now that i have snared you..." she trailed off as she slowly leaned over him, sensously sliding up so she was laying against his chest with her arms propping up her chin. "Now what am i going to do with you?" Those amber eyes gazed at him half lidded, the hot water surrounding them combined with the constant contact with him, her lust was building up and making her need more of him.

Suprised and aroused by the sudden display of domination, Ezekiel tried to wriggle his wrist out of her powerful coils. "You could let me go so i could touch you..?" he half quesitoned in reply, hearing her let out a sweet chuckle, that he felt through their touching chests. "Mmmmm maybe but you don't seem to mind and i can tell you're enjoying this." as she gently took hold of his stiff member as she continued to gaze into his eyes, refusing to break eye contact before adding "why would i let you go? You might try to escape". Trying his hardest to not moan as he felt her hand begin to slowly pump his shaft, he almost whimpered, a mix of arousal and embarrasment filling his voice "Because i want to touch you, why would i leave?". Almost immediatly he felt her coils loosen, pulling his hands free before she could decide to change her mind. falling back slightly due to no longer being supported by his arms, they stopped after a couple inches of falling back. Ezekiel didnt need to ask as he felt her soft much muscular tail, pile and coil under them creating almost a lounge chair like seat. Sliding his fingers into her hair and pulling her into a kiss, Ezekiel savored it. Her lips tasted like tart cherries, a perfect mix of sweet and tart, drawing him further into the momment. Moaning into the kiss, she wrapped her arms around him, pulling herself tightly against him trying to be as physically close as possible. Keeping one hand intertwined in her hair, he left his other wander down her lower back to give her butt a squeeze. She let out a slight gasp, which he took advantage off, slipping his tongue into her mouth to lap against hers.

Jessica completely focused on the kiss, her deft and slender tongue wrapping around his. When she finally was satisfied, she broke away from the kiss to catch her breath, both of them panting with a string of saliva connecting them. She felt so hot, barely able to stand the feeling of her core, the heat feeling like a growing fire in her belly. "Don't just tease me then, touch me.. i want you so badly." jess desperate whimper made Ezekiel reach up and brush her wet hair to behind her shoulders, showing off her perky breast, the soft mounds calling out to him. He reached down with his right hand, fondling her left boob, while using the other to pull her to pull her against him. Gently biting her lower lip, he tugged it letting it slide out of his lips. Unhappy with the missing contact, jessica leaned in, claiming his lips while now steadily pumping his erection.

Trying to keep up and pleasure jessica in turn, Ezekiel reached down, touching her sensitive folds, slipping two fingers into her moist folds. A hot texture that reminded him of wet velvet surrounded his fingers. She broke off the kiss to pant hotly against his neck and whimper as his fingers slide up between her folds to begin rubbing gently her clit. The burning desire they were feeling pushed them on, the need for relief making their movements desperate. "Please jess, i need you now..." he groaned as she made another bite mark on his neck as he played with her sensitive bud making her gasp. His stiff erection bulged against her thigh as she stopped playing with it, both gazing at each other, eyes clouded with lust. Sliding her tail out from under his back, she began to slip it around their hips, sliding herself so he was positioned at her entrance. Nodding to him to go ahead, he pushed slowly into her, feeling her warmth encompass him, squeezing him as he pressed deeper into her.

Trapping him inside of her with her tail, Jessica began to tighten and loosen her coils, plunging Ezekiel in and out of her, her pulsating walls clenching his member. They fell into a hard pace, Ezekiel pumping into jessica for all his worth. He could feel her tail muscles sliding slowly around him, squeezing and massaging him as she pulled him deeper into her, her breast pressing against his chest, her lips locked on his. He felt a tingle building up at the base of his spine, groaning into the kiss fervently. Jessica kept rocking her hips against his, grinding and pushing him closer and closer to his edge. Hearing him moan for her, feeling his decent sized member fill her up so well put her on cloud nine, the ecstasy of all the feelings heightening the experience.

He felt him straining and moaning, trying to get out a coherent warning as she kept grinding into him, working for all the sensation she could get. She had gotten so worked up by the foreplay that she was getting close to her own climax. "You feel so good, keep it up just a bit longer for me baby..." She hissed out huskily into his ear. His hand managed to slide down and now began to vigorously rub her clit, making her hiss in pleasure. Pumping into her as long and slowly as he could without putting himself over the edge he listened to her cries of pleasure begin to quicken, her breath rapid and heavy. "Ezekielllll!" She cried as her orgasm struck her violently, her coils tightening around him pulling him in as close as she could, her body convulsing. Breathlessly she moaned riding out her orgasm before she latched on to the side of his neck biting down hard. No longer able to ignore the building pressure, Ezekiel grunted as a jolt of electricity shot throughout his spine as he erupted inside her, him orgasm no longer waiting as her body had clenched him and pushed him over the edge. He breathed heavy like he just finished running a marathon and relaxed as he felt her pull him into an embrace, pulling his head to nestle against her boobs, the nipples still hard nubs from her body's reactions to what just happened.

Sighing into her chest, finally both of their hearts calming down, they both just stayed like that relaxing for a couple mins. "Hey.." looking up into her soft eyes, amber meeting the steel gray of his, he smiled and asked "So we get out of the bath once i can stand and go cuddle after picking out a movie.." She nodded slowly, enjoying bathing in the after glow, his body still linked inside of hers. "Alright zeke, go and dry off then, i need to clean up a little and then i will be right there." She leaned against the edge after uncoiling and separating themselves, pressing her bosom into the tiles, watching him slowly get out and make his way over to the changing room. Smiling contently she could only giggle when she heard his gasp all the way from the tub. "Hmmm must have looked in the mirror, i cant wait for him to remember we are going shopping tomorrow." with a glint in her eyes, she started making her way over to the sounds of her exasperated boyfriend.


	5. I don't care what she is, you cant win

**About a** **Year after their First Time Together**

"Don't come back until you're ready to apologize!" Ezekiel felt the airwaves hit him as the door to their house slammed in his face. ' _Well shoulda seen this coming...'_ he thought as he let out an exasperated sigh before he began to pace slowly down to the sidewalk, following the small stone path right back to the sidewalk. ' _Well we were running low on food anyways, better go do some shopping and maybe get some stuff to make a meal to make it up to Jess.'_ Ezekiel thought. While normally nothing but sunshine and daisy's he had managed to somehow tick off his girlfriend. Slowly pacing down towards the town market down the dirt path he knew he could let his mind wander for quite awhile since they lived about a hours walk away from the only grocery store withing about fifty miles. While he didn't know exactly he had done wrong he did feel like some sort of miscommunication could of happened.

 _'I'm sure there is something i am missing, i mean i have never known Jessica to get upset over nothing... normally at least.'_ he thought at he paced down the trail. _'What could have it been, maybe the kobold woman who kept trying to pester him into a gym membership, doing nothing but comment on his physique and how she could really mold him into something special...'_ too focused on what could have caused the problem with his girlfriend, Ezekiel kept contemplating as he made his way slowly down the trail, the gravel occasionally being kicked around by his sneakers. Granted while the young woman with he warm brown eyes tired her best, Ezekiel didn't exactly take the bait she placed. While it was nice to feel sought after by other woman, Ezekiel only had eyes for one woman, the beauty that had stolen his eyes, her soft glimmering blue scales always dissapearing from sight when he gazed into her eyes, the soft amber eyes always catching his attention. The rest of the world might as well disappear when she cleared her throat because once she did, he was completely hers. Not like he couldn't think for himself, but the only thing that mattered to him was her once she made herself know to him. She was the one that had been by his side all those years.

 _'Ughh i wish i could just make her understand how she is the only one who matters to me... The fact that when i don't see her for more than an hour that i become fixated on her. The fact that i couldn't go a day without saying her name or seeing her for that matter'._ Stepping over a log Ezekiel unconsciously made his way onto the beginning of the paved road, making his way towards the local super market called 'Big Y'. He mused as he slowly made his way down the street, hugging the guard rail as he made his trek over the bridge. _'I mean come on, how did i not realize, she made it so obvious. She put all that effort in to everything i was ever interested in. Like the one time i was trying to surprise my ex by learning to dance and she tried to teach me how to tango. Come on, I'm such an idiot, how did i not see her sad smile and the hidden message hidden behind her attempting to teach me how to dance. While everyone else left me to my own devices, even though it was for another girl she tired to help me even though it was for someone else."_ stopping as he finally made his way through the doors to the supermarket, he grabbed a cart, feeling its slight pull to the left, but at this point he didn't care enough to replace it with a better cart. He slowly made his way towards to the meat isle inside of big y to look to see whats on sale.

 _'I've know her since i was born. I've grown up up with her, i have always had her in my life, i couldn't go one day without her...'_ Ezekiel thought as he grabbed some steaks, thinking of trying to cook her favorite steaks to make it up to her. Snapping from his thoughts, her abashedly smiled at the cashier as she waited for a response. "Soooo you don't have a big y card do you?" the young woman, a young human female with soft brown eyes questioned him. "Oh sorry i am kinda just out of it, i ticked off my girl and im trying to think of how to make it up to her..." Ezekiel muttered the last part, not trying to make his problems someones else. Taking his debit card from him to swipe it through the card reader she responded with a question, "well what did you do?". "Haha well if i knew i don't think i would be in this situation" As he took it back from her after she swiped it. "Well i mean it sure does seem like it matters to you, so I'm sure if you just show her how much you care, i bet she will forgive you..." She quickly rips the receipt from the printer, handing it over to him. "Well, I'm sure you will be able to find a way to show her how much she means to you..." The cashier beaming trying to genuinely show her confidence in Ezekiel being able to solve the problem. "well thanks..." he mutters before heading for the exit, grabbing the sting the hangs for the bells to show your approval for service you have gotten, giving it a quick clang.

Slowly making his way out of town he stops to sit on a bench before he leaves. His groceries settling down on the ground, her stared off at the the rough collections of buildings that made up the town. "What could i do that would show her how much she matters to me..." Before something grabbed his eye. _'No... but it would show how much i care... but i wont have any money left after i get it probably...'_ Ezekiel knew that he only had a few moments to honestly think about it before a decision would be made, the only thing that mattered to him was showing his feelings for a few moments honestly.

 **Three hours later**

Jessica had been slowly sliding up and down the hall for last hour, worried out of her mind. She had regretted kicking Ezekiel out of the house earlier. She knew she was probably jealous over nothing but it didn't stop her from losing her temper and getting in a fight with Ezekiel. "what if he doesn't come back?... What if i caused him to hate me?..." she began to despair, the tears falling down her cheeks and falling from her chin barely registering when her head a knock at the door. Ezekiel was waiting outside patiently waiting for her to ignore his knocking when the door was thrown open. Being grabbed into a crushing hug, he managed to cough out " Hey Jess, i need to breath..." before she released her grasp on him. Uncoiling her tail from him, tears streaming down her face, Jessica began to attempt to apologize before Ezekiel shushed her, placing his fingers on her lips. "You're fine, you don't have anything to apologize for. I'm sorry Jess, please let me make it up to you..?" He pleadingly looked into her eyes, the soft steel gray meeting her sharp amber pupils. Finally relenting just to get him inside, she let him escape her grasp, letting him enter the house burdened with the groceries he had been carrying for the 10 mile walk from town.

Tearing the bags from his hands, refusing to let him carry them any longer she carried them to the kitchen. But to her surprise, he grabbed her hands once she put the groceries downs and shooed her upstairs. Pushing her into the bathroom, he told her to draw and take a bath to relax, and that he would get her when dinner was made. Settling into the steaming water, Jessica didn't know what to do. Sure it was nice that he was trying so hard to make her happy but she knew was had been jealous. even worse was that it was basically over nothing and she knew it. Just cause he had random woman trying to capture him, he had been nothing but loyal. A sigh escapes her lips as she wonders what she can do to make it up to him. Nothing mattered like his happiness to her, being a object of her affections as long as she could remember, the only guy who has ever mattered to her. Placing her hands on her chest she sighed, wondering why he would go through the trouble to make her happy. Opening her eyes when she heard a soft rapping knock on the door, she watched Ezekiel open and peek through the door from the changing room into the bathroom. "Hey..." He softly spoke keeping his gaze on her eyes, drinking in the sight of her beautiful face, keeping his lower body hidden from sight as he gazed at her. "Dinner's simmering so in about forty minutes it will be done... can i come in?" he softly spoke, his normally calm voice sounding meek, intesnly focused on her response. "Sure, some over here, i need to tell you something" Jessica mutters as she crosses her arms over her chest, not trying to cover herself up but more the fact she didnt know what to do with her arms and felt guilty.

Ezekiel walked inside, lower body only covered in a towel, much to jessicas delight. Slowly lowering himself into the tub while gazing into her face, he let his towel float away. "I'm sorry" they both muttered at the same time. Quickly catching onto not being the only flustered person in the tub, Jessica quickly motioned for him to continue. "Well i can't say i know why you got mad at me earlier i need to apologize." Ezekiel murmured as he felt her tail slowly entrap him. Ezekiel didn't worry as he knew she wouldn't hurt him, feeling her softly push his chin up so he couldn't stare up at the water, instead gazing into her eyes. "I cant say i know why you are mad, i know that's not what you want to hear but its the truth... however I'm sorry, i know i must have made you feel nervous for you to get mad. You've never gotten mad at me without good reason before sooo i know i probably did something..." Freezing her felt her pull him int a hig, her arms wrapping around his sides. "You idiot. I could never stay mad at you, i love you and i might have been a little wrong to just get mad at you. But its hard, i always have cared for you and yo never noticed so how owuld i not expect you to notice someone elsewhen you are always being chased by random girls..." She whispered as she moved into the hug, pressing her breast into his chest, resting her chin on his shoulders.

"C'mon Jessica, i only have eyes for you" He slowly began to run his hands up and down her back, slowly kneading her back. With a sigh Jessica opens her eyes, gazing back at him as she pulls back from the hug slightly, gazing at him. "Well true, you are too dense for your own good, i mean it took me the better of a decade to get your attention" as she let a grin grace her features as she softly smiled at him. "Jess, you're the only girl for me and you should know that..." He smiled before he sniffed the air. "Aww crap... come down when you're dressed ok jess?" Ezekiel yelled as he scrambled out of the tub and ran to the changing room, rushing downstairs with only a towel he grabbed as he ran to the kitchen. Flicking out her tongue, Jessica noticed the barely perceivable scent of burning food. Sighing, she began to make her way of the tub, beginning the process of drying off, wondering how she would get him to forgive her for treating him like she did.

 **15 minutes later**

Slowly winding her way into the kitchen, Jessica's mouth began to water, smelling the cooked steaks, her sharp eyes gazing at Ezekiel as he placed the servings on the plates with only a apron on, his muscular torso standing out against the fabric. Looking up he smiled, motioning for her to take her seat at the table, her normal seat allowing her to rest her tail off to the side, opposite to where he normally sat. Slowly making his way over, she watched him carefully before a dirty smile replaced her calm look. "Oh, happy to see me?" She nudged him just shy of the noticeable bulge under the apron he was wearing. "Hehe well i mean i always am. I guess i need to ask you a serious question..." He paused, looking at the ground, drawing her apprehension. Looking back to her, he steeled himself before asking "Hey Jessica, you realize how much you mean to me right?" Gazing at each other, neither moved, Jessica's breath caught in her chest as she felt suddenly nervous. "Of course zeke, you mean the world to me too..." Jessica felt the need to reach out to him, placing her hand on his as he stood near her as she gazed up at him. "Whats the matter Ezekiel?" She gazed up at him, nothing but love shining in her eyes.

Clearing his throat, Ezekiel slowly took a knee, before reaching into the jeans he was wearing under the apron. Slowly pulling out a box he replied "Because Jessica Siegman, you mean the world to me, and i well i can't always show how i feel correctly, i want you to know who much you mean to me. Not a day goes by without you filling my mind, without me wondering how you are when I'm gone, or how i can get you to smile when im near you. Whether its me being amazed that you care so much about me or the fact that i have never met someone who is so absolutely gorgeous at all times, i cant help but be amazed by you. What I'm trying t say Jessica, is that... Will you never leave my side, whether in sickness or health, be there for me like you always have been and make me the happiest man alive? Will you marry me?" As he took a knee next to her, he slowly drew the little velvet box that made the bulge she noticed earlier, opening it to show the ring inside, light glimmering off it. Noticing her freeze up before a tear streamed down her face, Ezekiel froze, almost expecting rejection.

Letting out a squeal, Jessica quickly wrapped him up with her tail, sobbing "Yes, Yes i do...!" Jessica pulling him into her, kissing him all over her cheeks before finally hitting his lips. Holding him tight with her tail, she refused to let the object of her affections, the man she tired to get the attention of for the last fifteen years. Finally pulling back from him, she smiled happily, tears rolling down her cheeks as she beamed at him, "I thought you were going to be angry at me for getting mad over nothing, maybe i should do thins more often" She joked. "I couldn't afford to do this more often sadly " He smirked though happy to feel her pulling him in so close, feeling her body pressed against him, relaxing as he felt her love seep into him. "You know, this does mean i really need to mark you as mine and the other 'Rituals'" she murmured into his ear before pressing her lips against his neck. Feeling the soft prick on his neck before arousal flooded his system, knowing that her venom, which acted as an aphrodisiac was flooding his system softly smiled before letting out a soft grunt. "well i mean if i have to spend to the next couple hours making you happy, then that is the price to pay..." before she captured his lips, effectively silencing him. _'I will do what ever i have to, if it will make her happy.'_ He thought as she slowly encircled him as he remembered the normal customs for a lamia when claiming a husband.

 **A/N: will still add to this story, but currently contemplating adding some random three shots about how monster girls captured their husbands and slowly changed their minds. Probably will make a collection including a Jinko, Werewolf Pack, a Raiju and maybe any suggestions offered.**


	6. So this is what being prey feels like

**A/N: Sorry guys its been awhile, got busy with life and what not. Currently in the process of enlisting in the Army. As for stories, i still enjoy writing and will soon be putting up a series of oneshots stories in a collection. As for this story with Zeke and Jessica, i will probably be putting it on hold, but work them into other stories if i make more couples and stuff. Thank you everybody for reading my first real story!**

Sunlight softly started to dimly cut through the beige curtains, slowly brightening the room. The crisp morning air could be smelled, the slight scent of grass and the lingering dew mixing faintly. The king sized bed in the middle of the room had a noticeable bulge hidden by the covers. Well, to be more specific the entire bed had a slight bulge, but this one larger than the rest of the uneven bed, the two occupants mostly taking up that specific space. After a couple seconds of stirring, the comforter is thrown partially off revealing the torsos of the couple.

Ezekiel reached up with his one free hand, the other trapped to his side by his fiancee, managing to rub the sleep out of his eyes after tossing off the blanket. Still a bit groggy, he managed to gently look around to figure out how badly he was trapped this morning. Gently sliding his free hand down he began to pry his arm from Jessica, who had wrapped her arms around it and nestled it in her bosom... _'Note to self, bring a jar of grease to the bedroom, could be spice up sex and also allow you to escape the coils the morning after'_. After about ten minutes of coaxing, Ezekiel managed to free his other arm, replacing it with his pillow to which Jessica latched onto contentedly, probably due to his scent being all over it.

Partially free from his cuddly vixen of a prison, zeke sat up right letting out a sigh as he stretched to wake up a little. Looking at his arms, he noticed little scabs here and there on his arms, actually wait, scratch that, not only his arms, but his torso and with a couple testing probes with his hands, his neck also. ' _Geez Jess, i know you like to give me love bites but you've made quite the leap from one or two noticeable marks, all the way now to the "STAY AWAY FROM MY MAN" level of marked.'_ Trying to forget about the bites, Ezekiel went through some simple movements like rotating his arm in his socket and checking his range of motion, all for a good reason.

That reason was that he had finally proposed to his long time girlfriend. Well not just that but the fact she had been waiting patiently for him to do this over the last fifteen years didn't exactly help. Also if your girlfriend is a Lamia, meaning her lower body from the hips down turned into a tail that was about three meters long all made of muscle, decides that you aren't going anywhere until she makes up for lost time as your wife... well that makes for a long night, or three to be more precise. She practically had kept you constricted in her soft and warm coils for the last three days, literally bringing you with her to get food and only allowing you brief moments to use the bathroom. Sensing nothing had been to badly crushed or bruised, Ezekiel decided to make an attempt at escape.

Peeking under the covers, the situation seemed grim. Her tail had coiled loosely around his legs, unfortunately for him, looping at least twice before lazily slipping off to the other side of the bed. Jessica's light blue tail coiled a fraction tighter around him and he froze when she began to shift a little, the slightly cooler air in the room getting a reaction from her. Nuzzling her face into his pillow, he heard a muffled "Eze...kiel~", bringing a warm smile to his lips. Twisting around and placing a hand on either side of his lover, He lowered himself enough to give her a gentle kiss on her forehead, watching her expression of bliss as she continued to sleep. While leaning over her, Ezekiel managed to slide his right leg up and out of her coils, now slowly repeating the process with his left leg. Freezing when he felt her shift some more, he began the painstakingly process of sliding out again. _'This might take some time...'_

 **About Twenty Minutes and a Few Close Calls Later**

Ezekiel managed to slip over to the edge of the bed and let his legs hang over the edge, feet resting in the sunlight warming the hard wood floor. Staring down at the richly colored oak flooring he began to think about what to do. ' _Well, best bets to make some breakfast. I can probably pacify Jessica for a couple of minutes with the offering of some food. Then again knowing how frisky she's been the last three days i wouldn't be surprised if she decides to start something while eating... God, i love her with all my heart, but i'm not meant to handle hours of sex. I mean its probably been the greatest sex of my life until this point but i still wasn't meant to handle hours of it, then be expected within a span of another hour or two be expected to go for another marathon.'_ Finally having mused long enough, Ezekiel decides to stretch his legs and made his way downstairs. After drinking a glass of water he began to make his way back up to their room when he heard Jessica call out. " Zekey~ where did you goooo~?" followed by the soft slithering sound she made as she got out of the bed. _'Just ten minutes.. i just need to be free for about ten more minutes.'_ Ezekiel opened up the door to the laundry room at the bottom of the stairs and closed it quietly as possible after easing into it. Looking out of the doors, being the old downward slatted style, he could she the floor within about three feet of the doors.

After apparently searching the upstairs rooms for any sign of her soon to be husband, Jessica slid down the stairs by Ezekiel's spot, deciding to head right for the kitchen window to see if the car was still in the drive way. Clearly hearing Jessica let out a hmmpf from the kitchen Ezekiel carefully slid open the laundry door. _'I guess maybe i should le-'_ Ezekiel began to think when he heard Jessica seductively growl out "Oooh when i find you... Keep playing hard to get Zekey, you're getting me riled up...". Deciding going to her was a bad idea, Ezekiel started his way slowly back up the stairs, easing his way up to avoid causing any sounds. ' _Well i mean, maybe i can live in the air vents for the next fifty years. I know i said till death do us part, but does that count if death comes as dehydration from non stop marathons of sex. I mean on top of that i know she wants kids eventually. yeah, that's it, i'm doing this for the kids. I need to survive so they can become a real thing..' He made his way back into the room, not noticing the slight creak the floor made just before the door._

Kneeling next to the bed, he started digging around the underside of the bed looking for his shoes. ' _I will just go for a walk and clear my mind and be right back...'_ He thought as he fished the first one out. "God, where did that other one go?" he muttered as he came up empty blindly reaching under. He let out a sigh as he prepared to lay down to look when Jessica huskily whispered "Hello little mouse, where do you think you're scampering off to?" as she pressed up against his back, wrapping her arms around his torso under his arms. Feeling two soft globes of flesh press against his back, her warm breath hitting his neck, he froze up, going stiff as a board. Ezekiel gulped and whimpered "I need an adult". Feeling her chest vibrate as she chuckled, the only response he got as her tail began to wrap around his legs was "I am your adult". As she trailed her forked tongue up his neck, he began to protest before he became to preoccupied with wrestling with her tongue in his mouth to respond. The last thought he had before being swept up by Jessica was ' _Well maybe next time i could... oh god, there wont be a next time... awww... fine... at least i have her..'_


	7. Double Date!

**A/N: Whew, finally finished writing this, brought a couple from my one shot collection into it. Sorry for not managing to post anything new for awhile, been working around my second shift job to write what i can. Now on to writing my next chapter in the One Shot Collection, the day is still young and i't stuck working overtime on Sunday.**

Wiping the steamy mirror in front of him, Ezekiel felt a little smile on his lips form as he looked back at himself. Seeings how he managed to survive a rather ravenous Jessica after he had managed to propose to her, he almost felt like a weight was lifted. While normally that would be figuratively, he had literally been buried within his wife's coils for almost an entire day straight when he had made the attempt to escape for a little bit. Things calmed down about three days later after that, his loving wife knowing there was a limit to his endurance, but not being able to completely shake the need to have him for herself for a bit.

Glancing backwards, he could make out the door, leading back into the main bathroom, where the gentle sloshing of water could be heard. Later today, they were supposed to head out and visit some friends from school, the couple being the next town over. Deciding it would be best to leisurely enjoy the bath before cleaning up and taking care of a few things. Kicking off his pants, now standing there naked as the day he was born, Ezekiel paused, looking over in the corner. His wife had been trying to teach him to clean up a little more after himself, folding clothes when you go to bath and stuff.

The smirk never left his face as he kicked the pants over into the corner to crumple up as he made his way into the adjacent room. ' _Can't make me a tame husband, not yet. FREEDOMMMM!'_ Ezekiel inner monolouged, afraid of letting jessica hear him voice those thoughts. He wasn't dumb enough to quite actively try to annoy her, not with her knowing. Smiling he, padded towards the partially submerged form of Jessica, resting near the edge of the steamy bath. Her back was turned to him, her long, light brown hair flowed down, spreading out around her as it met the water.

She scooted forward as she heard him, her slightly pointed ears catching the sound of his footsteps nearby. Sliding in behind her, he slide his hands around her bare stomach, gently rubbing the smooth expanse of skin, the water just adding a feeling of slickness as he pressed his chest against her. Pulling her so she leaned back into him, he laid her on top of his lap, his legs kicked out under her. Feeling him situated, she slowly looped her coils lazily over his legs, almost like a blanket, the hot water filling in any gaps.

"Hmmm you know i love when we can just relax like this. Why don't we do this more often?" Jessica almost purred out, placing her arms down on top of Ezekiel's, intertwining her fingers with his. "Well, because normally you would find any excuse to get me excited and make the bath anything but relaxing. Fun but not calm, that's for sure..." Ezekiel couldn't quite see her whole face, but he knew she was playfully pouting at his observation, so he leaned in and kissed her neck just below her ear, earning a happy hum before he added "Not that i mind when that happens.."

Squeezing his hand lightly, she smiled, patted, urging his hands to continue roaming her body. Sliding down to her hips, Ezekiel held them for a moment, teasingly giving her a little pull into him, her soft butt pressing into his lap, before he trailed his hands down to where her scales started just below. Tracing the break between scale and skin, he felt her give a little shiver at his touch, her breath catching as he played with one of her sensitive areas. The lovely blue scales blended into to the steamy bath, the noticeable dark blue diamonds highlighted by a small white outline before it blended back into the almost sapphire blue of the rest of her scales.

She returned the favor by slowly undulating her tail, forcing it to slowly roll around him, leaving a teasing massage on his legs while she ground her butt against him for a second. "Zeke, you should know better than to tease a lady.." Her honeyed words were playfully teasing, but with a subtle threat escalation. Pulling his arms out from under her, Ezekiel decided a tactical withdrawal was in order, resting his warm hands on her back. Slowly starting to knead in slow circles, he began to massage her back.

Happy as Jessica was with the attention, she decided that while she wasn't going to ravage him, she wouldn't let him get off really easy. Ezekiel cocked his head a little when she abruptly pulled away from him. Watching her turn around and basically sit sideways on his lap, she leaned in until their foreheads were touching, the two able to gaze into each others eyes. Ezekiel lost himself in those amber eyes as he reached back out to her, slowly taking hold of her sides. Sliding her arms around his neck, she gazed back, loving how those steel grey eyes only seemed to recognize her as the only thing existing at the moment.

Giving him a chaste peck on the lips, she broke their staring bout, leaning in like a hug, pressing up against him. Feeling her breast press against his chest, her butt in his lap gently grinding every now and then, Ezekiel was fighting to keep his cool. They wouldn't have the time to get ready if they started now, knowing how ravenous Jessica could be. While they might not be planning on trying to have any kids soon, Jessica didn't seem to mind increasing the odds at all...

Biting his lip, Zeke fought any reactions to this stimulus. Jessica on the other hand, she decided she was going to have a little fun with this. Turning into his neck, she peppered him with a few light kisses, before she began to softly press her fangs to his neck, feeling his breath catch in his chest. Jessica was a lamia, however she didn't have any venom to speak of, unlike an apophis, so while sharp, they didn't do much. Well until Jessica was near Ezekiel's neck..

Feeling the light prick of her fangs, Ezekiel grunted, cursing his wife mentally. ' _Little minx really wants to get me going'_ As he felt her lips lock to his neck, sucking lightly banishing any pain with a mixture of excitement and pleasure. She slid her forked tongue across the skin near the fangs, extra sensitive from the mixed treatment. Ezekiel held his breath, not wanting to give in and let Jessica get the reactions she wanted. The popping sound from her lips letting go of his neck followed by the cold from her gently blowing on it warned him of the impeding hickey mark. "Aww, zekey~" slipping her long tongue out to flick his ear lobe, she leaned up so her lips were just below his ear, at the end of his jawline "Mhmm don't be like that, i know how much you like it... I promise, if you just let out a little moan, i won't push you any further...~"

She slowly slide to the other side of his neck, making sure to tease him further by giving him a brief love filled peck on the lips, before she continued to the other side of his neck, playfully wriggling her squished breast against him as moved over. Licking a spot almost like making an X, she pressed her fangs up against the skin, waiting a moment for him to decide. Zeke knew he already would have one obvious love bite, while shivering at the thought of feeling another one, he didn't exactly go out to meet with friends with two matching hickeys. Managing to only slightly moan out, he grunted out her name.

She couldn't help but smile devilishly as she held her fangs there a second longer, before kissing the spot she had been threatening. Struggling to cope with all the grinding and teasing, Ezekiel closed his eyes to try and focus on blocking mentally some of the sensations. Her warm breath left his neck, soon replaced by the feeling of her lips pressed against his. Pressing back into the kiss, he felt her tongue brush his lips, asking for permission silently. Slipping his lips apart a little, he tasted her sweet tongue, almost like a lightly sugared water, slip in and begin to gently wrap up his. The warm, wet kiss, kept him preoccupied for a minute, not battling with their tongues, but caressing each others.

Breaking from the kiss, they both opened their eyes, a thin trail of saliva connecting their lips as they panted lightly, staring into each others eyes. Her amber eyes lovingly looked into his, before she groaned lightly, reaching up to cup his cheek. "Honey, i would love to help you out, but you wanted to make this double date tonight so we will have to take a rain check... Try to dry off soon ok?" With a teasing kiss, she got up of his lap, pulling herself out of the pool, before slithering over to the door to the changing room, not bothering to shut it as she began to towel herself off. Ezekiel in the mean time sat there for a moment. He glared down at the water, where she had just been sitting, before the loud sigh escaped his lips, sure that Jessica was giggling at it in the other room. Standing up fully and ignoring the very excited member of his, he made his way over to dry off. ' _Oh, i will get you back for this...'_ He thought as he made his way over to dry off, waiting for her to tease him further...

Later that Evening

Feeling a lot more calm after some time had passed, Ezekiel stood patiently as Jessica hummed to herself, smoothing the collar to his dress shirt out. She smoothed out the shirt over his chest, smiling at his how he managed to clean up while staying casual. Wearing a clean pair of jeans, casually un-tucked dress shirt and a light jacket. Her dark skirt skirt and form fitting low cut shirt, all contrasted nicely with her scales, the ensemble pleasing to his eyes at least. "Thank you dear, but i'm not too worried about my collar. I doubt i will be proposing to anyone tonight."

Feeling a playful pinch, he lightly growled before opening the door to the comfortable bar they all had choosen as their meet up spot. Following Jessica inside, they made their way over to a large booth, meant to accommodate larger mamono who couldn't use regular seats. Jessica slide into the booth first, followed by Ezekiel as they accepted the menus passed to them by the waiter. Signaling they would need two more, Ezekiel was about to start looking at the drink menu when he felt a light punch in the shoulder. "What, couldn't wait for us? You always were impatient in school, heck you even left Zack's bar early and didn't say hi last time i went. And speaking of high school..."

Standing there, with Ali towering over his shoulder was Matt who mockingly mimed the spot on his neck when Zeke's love bit showed. One of his best friends from school, they had constantly gotten in a fair share of trouble together, often running punishment laps together being having been on the track team. "Well, i will apologize for getting started with at Ali missing, i can't seem to recall anyone else important showing up" Ezekiel chuckled as he looked over at Ali, standing there calmly behind Matt. Her purple sun dress stood out against her grey skin and black fur, hair still the normal flowing mess, but somehow looked a little bit combed. Standing on her six clawed arachnid like legs, she was probably one of the biggest patrons in this bar right now, Ushi Oni's always taking up a lot of room. She flashed a bright smile before looking over to Jessica, the two best friends throughout high school.

Settling into the special made table, the two couples conversed late into the evening. They hadn't all see each other in one spot for almost a year and were hellbent on catching up. Ali and Jessica began to gossip about former classmates and colleagues. Matt and Ezekiel, being good friends settled into some good natured teasing, deciding to feel the need to start drinking against each other. One beer turned into three, soon empty shot glasses laid around the table, the amber and sometimes clear liquids seeming to disappear before anyone could appreciate them. Ali was the first to look at me, leaning down and whispering into his ear, before with a gentle nudge, she propped Matt onto his feet. Quirking his eye brow still, Matt glanced over, a cocky smile wriggling onto his face. "So how about we finally go have the game of billiards so i can prove once and for all how i'm better than you at it?". Ezekiel resisted the urge to leap to his slightly wobbly feet and instead turned to Jessica, a smile resting on her face. Leaning in her gave her a quick peck on the lips before asking "You all set sweetie? I can get you something before destroying this loser..." He nodded behind himself at Matt, smirking at the indignation he could feel.

"No, the only thing you can do for me is to stay fired up like this" With a playful smack on his butt, Jessica sent him off with a glint in her eyes. Looking over at Ali, the both seemed to have the same idea. Ezekiel and Matt were known to be verrrrrrrrrry competitive. They raced against each other all four years of track, friendly competitions broke out between the two all the time if they were ever put in a room together, alcohol or not. Which would lead them to continue to push themselves until Ali and Jessica broke it up, taking their respective fired up partner home to 'calm' down. Now the girls could talk freely without worrying about embarrassing the guys or having any plots they made found out.

Making the way over to the one unused billiards table, Matt putting a little swagger in his step, totally not because the alcohol, before rounding on Ezekiel as he started to rack the pool balls. "So should we skip to the important details? Like what do i win and or get to make you do when i win by a landslide?". An evil gleam found its way into Ezekiel's steel grey eyes as he watched his friend slide the pool balls to a rest before removing the rack. "Well, challengers need to announce their bets first, then i will." The two stared each other down as Ezekiel slowly walked over to him, two pool sticks in hand. Handing one over, Ezekiel wondered what it would be this time. Past bets included everything from small sums of money, all the way to back in high school when Matt had to ask his crush out, resulting in Ali and him starting to date back in High school. "Well I was thinking that you and Jessica have been together awhile... How soon you guys planning on having kids?" Ezekiel was surprised by this comment. "Yeah i guess, when are you going with this Matt?". Looking over at the woman in the slight distance, he leaned in and lowered his voice. "Well i don't know anyone better to be a god father than me, if they take after me maybe they'll turn out to be winners unlike their father..." trailing off, he let Ezekiel catch onto the bet. "Hmm that's a lot at stake. My possible future children's lives are at stake if i'm involving you in them.." Ezekiel muttered, Matt feigning hurt and throwing his arm over his eyes, letting out a hurt moan. ' _Well two can play that game '_ Ezekiel thought before continuing with "Ok, since we are making bets like that, then here's what i want when i win... You need to-"

Looking over at the guys, Ali and Jessica smiled. "Hmmm, looks like a bets going to be made... I wonder what it'll be this time. I should thank matt for last time he made Ezekiel wear that maid outfit for a week at home.." Jessica took a sip of her cider, eyes tracing the form of her husband as he and matt murmered at a distance. Ali nodded, looking over at Matt. "It's a shame Matt won the last one. I was looking forward to being forced to wear that old set of 70s distance runner shorts for a couple days... Then again as long as he is worked up when we leave, I'll be happy." The smirk spreading a little wider, Ali licked her lips looking forward to what would follow them returning home. Leaning in after glancing one last time at Ezekiel, Jessica gave her friend a conspiratorial look, raising an eyebrow the asked the unspoken quesiton of what she would do to him tonight. The smile grew wider on both their faces as they began to plot the night.

Over at the billiards table, Ezekiel was focused entirely on the shot. He ignored the mellow buzz of conversations surround him, any lull in noise or movement ignored as he lined up his next shot. Matt took shuffled a little, baffled at how Ezekiel had gotten such a lead on him, running the table for about five turns after pocketing his first striped ball. "Dammit, really. Have you been playing me all those times i won?" Matt uttered as yet another ball, a red stripe this time disappearing down the corner pocket. Ezekiel slowly paced the table as he eyed it for another shot. "Well seeing how i always was better than you its only fair i let you win sometimes.." Ezekiel scratched the next shot, letting Matt have a little breathing room. "So when i win in the next three shots matt, when do you think you will follow through on our bet?" Matt glared over at Zeke as he got ready to take his shot. "When did you get so smug? Maybe i need to beat you up for old times sake.." He muttered, lining up for his next move. "So what kind of dress will you wear if you guys ever get married?" Zeke laughed as he watched matt sputter and mess up his shot, watching with horror when his solid green number six ball, nudge the eight ball, it slowly sliding over towards the pocket. Both holding their breath, they watched it as it came to a rest, right on the lip of the pocket. Releasing his held breath, Matt sighed, leaning onto the table...

Jessica and Ali turned from their discussion about fun positions to get Matt and Ezekiel into when they heard a disgruntled half shout. Matt was holding his head in his hands, staring at the pool table. "What a shame?" Jessica muttered, noticing the wide smile on Ali's face, as they wondered what Ali won this time. Jessica looked at the time and nudged Ali, both of them taking a moment to decide now would probably be a good time to take off. They both got up, Jessica slithering over while Ali scuttled over behind her. Reaching Ezekiel, Jessica nudged him into hugging her, whispering in his ear "You can tell me later what the bet was, now that you guys are done, i would say its about time to go home." Nodding, he looked over to see Matt pulled into the strong embrace of Ali. She affectionately pulled him into her generous chest, gently running her clawed hands over his head, smoothing his ruffled hair as he sighed into the hug, face being partially buried by her bust. Finally pulling away from that purple sundress, he glared over at Ezekiel for a second before the two split out into smiles, chuckling knowingly.

The respective couples made their ways to their own vehicles after saying good night, promises of another double date needing to happen. As soon as Ezekiel made it into the house, he felt Jessica tugging him upstairs to the bedroom. Feeling his shirt tugged free over his head, he soon was pressed down against the sheets, Jessica slowly coiling around him as she began to teasingly pull her snug shirt off. "Sooo Zeke, I think you were pretending to be a little more buzzed than you were the whole time.. That's not very sportsman like.." As she let her fingers slide down his chest, tracing his abs as she leaned in. "Not my fault he kept drinking the whole time, i made no promises..."

"While, i think that was very unfair, i think a little punishment is in order..." The smiles never left either of their faces and she trapped him snugly in her coils, beginning to pick up right where she had left off, fangs pressing up against his next soon to be 'Battle scar'.

 **The Next Morning**

Ezekiel groggily reached over, managing to grasp the offending, ringing phone with his none trapped arm. Laying there, nestled into his wife's embrace, he felt her breathing on his neck, the slow measured breathing relaxing him. "Hello?" His voice a little more gravelly from the slight lack of sleeping caused by his lover. "Oh really.. Yikes, how many does that make this month? Oh, not bad then... Well i kinda called it, it could be funny dude... Well i mean of course but at least do it properly... I better get it first... Ok, alright, i will talk to you later Matt."

Hanging up the phone, he closed his eyes, clearing his thoughts for a second. "Well, i know you want to know... You going to just wait or finally ask me?". Feeling Jessica snuggle into him a little more before she kissed his very bruised neck. "Well of course you're gonna tell me Zeke, you know better than to keep a gal waiting.." Opening his eyes, he turn a little, looking at Jessica as they laid there, her soft body always finding a way to press up against him and she came a little closer waiting patiently for the moment. "Well our little bet yesterday was about-"

 **The Next Town Over**

Matt knew he wasn't going anywhere for the next couple hours, firmly trapped by Ali's legs. Her arms wrapped around his torso, holding him against her chest as she slept happily, the smile not once leaving her since they had gotten home last night. He sighed happily going over the list of things to do when he was finally freed from her clutches. ' _Well, probably look into making a new reinforced bed frame. I can't believe she broke this one already.. Also i somehow think my pelvis survived last night.. On top of that we need to start making arrangements soon...'_

However for the moment, he was just going to relax her. Bringing up his hands, he held onto her paws, intertwining his fingers in her claws, as he laid there in the loving grasp of his sleeping lover. Or more importantly, in the arms of his new fiancee, after following through with his bet he lost last night. Was he mad he lost... Not really. ' _I love this woman, nothing would matter as long as i have her. I just have been putting it off, unsure of how to finally ask her.. Thanks Zeke for giving me the push last night. Next time i will make you pay though...'_ With a quiet sigh, he closed his eyes and began to slip of into peaceful sleep, in his happy soon to be wife's warm and furry arms.


End file.
